Un Baile Compartido
by Sostenesto
Summary: Había muchas formas de conectar a dos personas, pero la forma en la que ellos lo hicieron, fue en un simple baile que habían compartido hacía unos años atrás. Este one shot es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2019.


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Este one shot lo escribí para que participara en el evento anual Drinny-Con 2019 que organiza este año la página de FB Drinny All The Way, pero por motivos ajenos a mí me fue imposible colocarlo dentro del tiempo permitido, sin embargo, como me propuse intentar hacer los 30 aportes del mes, lo publico, aunque ya no entre dentro de la votación al final del mes.

* * *

Había estado más de un mes pensando que iba a ponerse para el baile de caridad que la logra británica de quidditch organizaba desde hacía no más de diez años, era para beneficiar a los huérfanos nacidos muggles que no tenían a donde volver en las vacaciones de Hogwarts una vez su legado mágico fuese comunicado, Ginny pensaba que gran parte de ese acto "de caridad" se habían inspirado en lo que crecer en un lugar donde no encajas significa, muchos, como El Salvador del mundo, lo tomaban lo mejor que podían, otros simplemente como Voldemort, creían que su destino mágico había sido negado y por eso todos debían pagar. Pero eran especulaciones de ella, no es como si fuese algo real.

Fuese como fuese, esta enorme organización se hacía responsable de esos niños a partir de su undécimo cumpleaños, el ministerio aportaba una gran suma de galeones, pero la otra parte aún tenían que conseguirla, así que la liga había organizado ese evento masivo diez años atrás, luego de que la guerra terminara y el colegio fuera reconstruido.

La estancia escolar Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en el valle de Godric, donde los niños pudiesen seguir en contacto con sus raíces mágicas y muggles, su gran amiga y cuñada Hermione se encargaba de dirigir aquel lugar, para asegurarse que ninguna clase de nepotismo o actos crueles ocurrieran con esos niños.

Ahí había sido donde había comenzado a ver y salir con su pretendiente actual, unas noches atrás, mientras bebían una copa en el despacho de él, esperando por qué Hermione llegara, para que pudiesen tener una noche de chicas como se lo había prometido, había sido la primera vez que habían compartido algo más que una charla agradable, él se había acercado a ella, le informó lo muy hermosa que se veía esa noche y la besó, aquel acto los consumió por completo.

Hacía años que no estaba con nadie en ese aspecto, en ninguno, no se había conectado con nadie desde que terminó con Harry, y tenía que ser precisamente con Draco Malfoy.

Una vez que lo dejaron salir de Azkaban, la burocracia ofendida del ministerio pensó humillarlo aún más y lo enviaron a trabajar para niños nacidos muggles, bajo las órdenes de una mujer a la que había despreciado y humillado innumerables veces por su condición y su estatus de sangre, vaya ironías.

Quizá Draco y Hermione no eran los mejores amigos después de muchos años, pero eran buenos colegas, y el interés del rubio por la ahora cuñada de la castaña había movido un poco las piezas, ella le había estado ayudando a como conquistarla.

Y como siempre, las cosas a donde Hermione metía la mano, funcionaban a la perfección.

(❁´◡`❁)

Draco se observó al espejo, lucia tan bien como siempre, solo esperaba que a Ginny le gustara su apariencia, no la había visto desde que un simple "Estoy enamorado de ti" terminara en un acto tan pasional y maravilloso, ella era la perfección andando para él.

Llegó a la sala de eventos en el ministerio, habían quedado de verse esa noche ahí, ambos estaban obligados a asistir, ella por el quidditch y él, pues él trabajaba para la organización para la cual estarían recaudando fondos, veinte millones de galeones era la meta esa noche, pero eso para la socialité mágica británica no era nada.

Sonrió cuando la encontró, rodeada de reporteros, la saludó de lejos y caminó a través de los invitados hasta su jefa.

—Se ve tensa ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? –lo interrogó.

—Nada, simplemente le dije que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Pensé que te dije que fueses lento con ella, lo dejaste caer de la nada ¿desde hace cuánto han estado frecuentándose? Ahora entiendo por qué está así.

—Hemos estado frecuentándonos desde hace tres meses, pero hemos sido conocidos cordiales por demasiados años ¿recuerdas que me invitaste a tu boda?

—Cierto –suspiró –supongo que ese baile en mi boda activo algo en ti.

Él no respondió, pero la respuesta era sí, algo entre ellos había iniciado, era una clase de conexión, que había terminado con ellos en la oficina del chico besándose frente a la chimenea, desnudándose uno a otro de manera rápida, mientras la pasión los envolvía en un frenesí de placer, él jamás se había sentido tan en paz con nadie como se sentía con ella.

(❁´◡`❁)

La pista de baile volvió a unirlos, la sonrisa incómoda la detectó de inmediato, no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a guiarla a paso suave y rápido a través del vals, Hermione había visto una película muggle hacia un tiempo, donde había retomado el detalle de la vela sujeta por las parejas, eso influenciaba en las donaciones, si la vela quedaba encendida, eras libre de donar una cantidad dada por ti, sino lo hacía, el monto aparecía en la pequeña etiqueta de papel que colgaba en blanco al costado.

Giraron con una gracia elegante que él proporcionaba gracias a que era un gran bailarín, y que ella podía seguir gracias a su habilidad en el quidditch, la demás gente los observaba por la destreza que mostraban, otros porque su vela se había apagado, era fácil saberlo, la cantidad aparecía, así que no era necesario que siguieran bailando, aunque podían seguir haciéndolo si les placía, la de Draco y Ginny seguía encendida a pesar de lo rápido que iban.

—Has estado muy distante desde hace algunos días –habló Draco.

—Desde lo que pasó en tu despacho, querrás decir –lo observó.

—Sí, no sé qué significó para ti, pero para mí, Ginevra, es un notar que a pesar de que puedo estar lejos de ti, no quiero, por fin he probado como se siente el cielo y no quiero volver al infierno.

—Draco...

—Te amo, y no es un sentimiento que surgió hace tres meses, sino una chispa que nació desde la primera vez que compartimos un baile, desde esa vez que nuestros labios casi se tocaron en la pista de baile en la boda de tu hermano y Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti, Ginevra, y no harás que cambie, así que te lo preguntaré ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy? –lo cuestiono sería, pero su corazón latía desesperado.

—Que te conviertas en mi esposa algún día, sin duda.

La música estaba a punto de terminar, eran los únicos que seguían en la pista pero ni siquiera lo habían notado, tenían a todo el público pendiente de ellos, por lo magnífico que era que alguien hubiese durado casi todo el vals con la vela encendida, faltaban escasos segundos para que terminara, todos miraban la vela y la etiqueta aún en blanco.

Algunos codearon a los otros y otros simplemente exclamaron sorprendidos cuando Ginny Weasley se había aventurado a los labios de Draco Malfoy, el aún señalado ex Mortífago, en un beso apasionado, giraron mientras se besaban, se alejaron de aquel acto, y la pelirroja sonrió, soltó el aire apagando la vela a un segundo antes de que terminara el vals.


End file.
